heros_legacy_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Frost - Agent Frost
Natasha Frost is a Metahuman working under the A.P.C.A. She operates within Metro Bay, and the United Kingdom as often as she needs to. Frost helps out with the team when she is on leave or off duty,even going as far as helping them on Zakarr's homeworld. Biography Her father was a former KGB Agent, retired after injuring himself during a mission. They lived relatively comfortable lives, but the threat of "certain" enemies finding out of their location was always rising. It all changed when they were attacked in their home by a Mercenary, and his group. This lead to them fleeing Russia to be safe. With the help of an old friend, they managed to escape in safety from their home and stay well hidden. Despite their trail being hidden, the Merc still tracked them down, kidnapping Natasha and taking her to a Nuclear facility. it was here she was rescued by the man from the Mercenary. Natasha was too frightened to recall the situation. After the ordeal her family managed to book passage to Britain, where they started a new life. Here, they could live without the worry of them being targeted. But something else was happening, and it would affect Natasha. At the gae of twelve, during a school day, Natasha suddenly felt cold. Her temperature was dropping rapidly and none of teachers could understand why. That's when she unleashed a wave of freezing temperatures. The whole school frozen, people inside frozen. Natasha was traumatized by the ordeal. Men in suits approached her, promising her that they could teach her to control that power. She accepted their offer. Twenty years later, and "Agent Frost" is one of the top ranking field agents of APCA. Measure were taken in order for her to control the Cyrokinetic powers. Appearance Natasha stands at 5'6, Naturally a red head, she has since dyed her hair dark brown. An athletic but slightly curvy build, Natasha prefers the APCA Stealth suits, allowing her to move as freely as she needs, and for no baggy clothing to get in her way when using her powers. outside of her Agent Frost identity, she prefers a tomboyish like look, shirts and jeans. She was never a fan of skirts. Personality Natasha Frost is half british, half russian, originally born in moscow. She has a rather calm and cold demeanor. Natasha is often a model Agent for the ACPA(Anomaly Containment and Protection Ageny), but if she deems an order "questionable" she will defy it without hesitation. She wants and feels the need to protect the innocent from danger. Although she questions her agency on certain matters, she trusts them and their work. But when meeting strangers, she often builds a wall between herself and them, making it hard for her to trust people. Abilities 'Hand to Hand Expertise -' Being trained by the Foundation as a "Specialised Field Agent" Natasha knows an advanced form of CQC, a secret style of special forces training, meant to takedown targets through both lethal, and non-lethal techniques, whilst she doesn't have the finesse of Skull-Man it is just as effective 'Cryokinesis -' Natasha has the powerful ability to manipulate freezing temperatures. unlike others, and different to her own uncontrolled power, She generates a strange, extreme cold substance in wither a gas, or liquid form, and manipulate it into numerous ways, from aking hardened steel like shields, to producing a instant freezing gas, or beam from the palm of her hands 'Cybernetic Limbs/Neural Implants -' both her arms are cybernetically enhanced, to control her powers, so that she doesn't accidently freeze her own arms, whilst also giving her a greater amount of control to the substance she manipulates. Neural implants are placed to keep her powers in check, so she doesn't have an outburst,like the incident Equipment Natasha carries the basic field op equipment such as firearms, tracking devices and many more other gadgets that help with whatever mission she is currently on. This is standard for all APCA Field Personnel. She mostly relies on her own abilities and powers. Relationships 'Skull-Man(Joseph Kane) -' Skull-Man saved her family when they lived in Russia, at the age of eight from a Gonvernment hired Mercenary(Fallout). Although she has not known this fact for long, she feels that out of the team, she can open up to him the most. Natasha had always considered Skull-Msn as a "Guardian Angel" of sorts. Much like Hercules, she can put up with his crazy antics. She also sees him as a "Role Model", a man with a moral code and honour, she has developed her own moral code from his example. '''Richard Blease(Hercules) - '''Despite the opinion he holds of the APCA, Natasha deeply respects him and his Genius level intellect. His designs allowed for her to control the Cyro powers she has from causing another incident in her memory, to which she is grateful to some extent. After following back to his home in Metro Bay, Natasha witnessed the "true" Richard Blease, and as such is one of few to know how he acts in person. As Hercules she admires his skill, and tacful planning plus his detective deduction when dealing with an escaped convict, or a criminal still at large. '''Red Dragon(Lee Kuei) - '''Both admire each other's skill in combat and abilities with certain elements. Being the youngest of the group, Natasha tries her best to protect him after spending a great of time sparring and talking to him during their time on Zakarr's ship. Trivia Other. Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Genetic Category:Technological Category:APCA Personnel